


If only nightmares weren't actually real

by orphan_account



Series: fire blood and love [1]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Major Character Injury, Minor Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Other, cato is evie's older brother and won the year before marvel so he lives in district 2, evie is nice but really cleaver and sometimes sassy, gale hawthorn is Evie's cousin, i made both katniss and peeta 19 and evie is 17 so i changed finnick to being 21, marvel one his games at 16 but we see him in book 2, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evalyn craiter, is a young 17 year old girl from distract 4 is selected to fight in the 75th quater quill hunger games along with her fellow tribute finnick odair.thrown in to fight to the death she meets and becomes ally's with distract 12's tributes and Johanna masson.she also begins to fall in love with finnick during the games and will do anything to make sure he is the one that makes it home alive.she and her  fellow ally's almost survive but Johanna and finnick and peeta get captured by the capital who is killing people for rebelling against them.panem is changing and some of it is not for the better Evie and her friends will do anything to make sure snow doesn't win this war and will take whatever it takes to do thatpart onecan they work a way to keep those they love safe and procted their people from snow?
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Finnick Odair/Original Female Character(s), Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Marvel (Hunger Games)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: fire blood and love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. being chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellie2bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie2bunny/gifts).



chapter one.

A day of celebration that's what we have to celebrate two tributes from each district are between the ages of 12 and 18 are picked one girl and one boy are selected at random to compete in an arena and to fight to the death. But this year is different. It's a quarter quill which means for my distraction that the male has to be one that has already one a game and they could be a lot older than many of their competitors. Still Out of all 23 people only one can win  
As the saying goes may the odds be ever in your favour.  
I was sitting by the water when my mother called me, she said that i have to get dressed for the reaping.  
Why is this such a big deal? People die! Young children that don’t deserve it or don’t even know how to fight. And that one person that lives spends the rest of their lives in pain and flashbacks and sometimes ends up going crazy or drowning their sorrow and pain in achol.  
I know that we are forced to watch the games and watch people kill their own tributs and others  
But i can’t watch it its torture and it should be illiagal but is it? No it’s not.  
I sigh thinking all over that over as I am putting my dress on and doing my hair.  
My only hope is that whoever gets picked this year is at least my age or older well it will be for the boys as we don’t have many victors from my distrac and it will most likely be finnick odair who one the games when he was 14 and it’s highly likely that he will be chosen this year.  
Soon enough it is time to get in line with the rest of the girls my age.  
I see the boys over the other side of the oval.  
After what feels like an hour the reaping finally starts. I don't actually know who pulls the name’s out of the bowls.  
Just as i predicted Finnick’s name is called and he goes up to the stage after a quick wave  
Then it’s time for the girls  
The whole time i’m thinking and hoping that it won’t be me but as i hear the name being called out i know i can’t change it  
‘’ And now for the girls… ‘’ she pulls out a name from the bowl ‘’Evalyn craiter’’ .  
I feel myself shaking with both fear and sadness knowing that I may not make it back home.  
I find my way to the stage and am told to shake hands with Finnick, I look at him in the eyes and quickly shake his hand.  
We are both led to a small room that contains a small couch and two chairs, where we wait for our family or close friends to say goodbye to us.  
My mother and older sister come and hug me i can see the tears in my sister’s ears  
‘’ don’t cry l try and win i promise if you get him on your side then you have an advantage over the others’’  
‘’ i will and even if i don’t win i’ll still try’’  
The three assigned minutes are up and they hug me goodbye as I wipe the tears off my face.  
I see finnick sitting on one of the two chairs opposite me and he nods at me.  
Soon enough they lead us to the train station and then onto the train.  
There we each have our own rooms that overlook the windows that we will see passing trees and open landscapes as we travel to the capital to await the parade,training and interviews then finally the games themselves.  
Dinner the first night is a mostly finnick and the lady who called our names chatting and before i find myself snapping at finncik we meet our costume designers. I get cinna who is originally from distract twelve and who last year dressed the female victor who also got picked this year as well as the male tribute being Peeta melark ad she is Katniss Everdeen.

For some unknown reason i find myself snapping at finncik and then resulting in me staying in my chamber for the rest of the night.  
I know why i snapped at him, its because i’m scared and nefouse about the games and know that once we get in their thats its basically a blood bath and a fight to the death, and finnick unlike me actually knows what he is doing.

Two or so days later and we finally arrive at the capital  
I am greeted by lots of buildings and tall ones at that.  
After getting off the train me and finnick are led to our rooms until we go to the games.  
Dinner that night is held in a big room on our large tabel and i finally say i’m sorry to finnck before excusing myself to my room.

The next day is finally the parade, finnick gets put in a costume from his hips and down i roll my eyes when i see him go and flirt with katness Everdeen.  
Cinna put me in a pink dress with a tale for the skirt and a button to press when we are ridding so the tale turns blue and shimmers with fake water and finnick’s costume shimmers with fake water as well.  
Finnick returns and just in time to as one minute later we are led out by the houses that are pulling the carreit and once we reach the audience i press the button i cans ee people cheering and finncik grinning with his hands up in the air but i just simply smile and gently wave.  
I know by looking at the other tributes that unless i team up with finnick and some of them that i don’t stand a chance of survival.

tbc


	2. the training and beginning of the games

Chapter two 

Two days later and we have our last training session and on our final night here before the games start tomorrow we have interviews with caesar flickerman being from distract four we have a few before us but not as many as Peeta and Katniss who are both turning 19 this year whereas i am only 17 which in this type of hunger games is considered pretty young.  
Finnick is actually wearing a shirt this time round rather than the costume that he wore for the parade. I’m shocked not really for this type of interview it would probably be compsolery  
I smirk at him when it’s time for his interview, what’s funny is that it feels like i’ve known him my whole life but only meet him for the first time a few days ago, i mean i did have to watch him win his first games when he was 14 so.  
In his interview he just talks about life in district four and boring stuff and then says a poem for his girlfriend i think? Who is called Annie crester.  
Finally after what feels like ages i finally get interviewed by caesar flickerman  
At first i think that he is the type of person that wants or feel’s like he needs to know everybody’s life.  
I feel a bit nervous sitting on the chair next to him i front of a large audience as well as most likely the whole of panem. But by the end of it i don’t feel so bad  
My interview was a lot shorter than finnick’s but i guess thats manly because he is the capital favourite and everybody loves him because he one it so young.

I go to bed that night earlier as i fear i will stay up all night freaking out that i won’t make it home when i finally drift on i end up having a nightmare about president snow  
Poisoning my family and my cousin who i have strong feelings for.  
‘’NO STOP IT PLEASE TAKE ME instead please’’ i scream and continue to scream until i see someone in my room it makes me pause and stop screaming when i see him turn on the light  
‘’Finnick’’? ‘’What are you doing? I'm sorry i had a nightmare i didn’t mean to wake you’’.  
For the first time since we met he speaks to me and it isn’t in a showoff like voice like he usually does.  
He comes and sits down near me and looks at me when he says  
‘’ it’s ok i get them to but i still get through them there horrible i see people dying and its horrible but i still live through it, let me guess someone special?’’

‘’Um snow poisoning my mother and sister and older cousin and killing them i don’t know its stupid but i’ve been scared of him my whole life sorry its probably stupid i just don’t want him to hurt them’’

‘’ no it’s not stupid one of my closest friends-’’

‘’ you mean Annie? Your girlfriend’’

‘’ well maybe not girlfriend but close friend went pretty mad after competing in the games and winning and it’s his fault’’

Suddenly when he starts talking about Annie i find myself getting really jealous why? I don’t even like finnick i mean do i?

‘’ oh right the so called not girlfriend huh and i wish he liked me that way’’ i awkwardly laugh 

‘’ what?’’

‘’ it’s nothing lets hope that you make it back safely at least you have something worth fighting for’’

I roll onto my side and tears are poring down my check but i cover them with my hands.

‘’ i’m sorry i was just coming to say that i can help’’

I look at him 

‘’ finnick look i get it ok please i really hope that you win and i don’t mean to be rude but could you please go i really need a hour if any of sleep i’ll see you maybe if i’m still alive in the arena’’ i say and i see him nod  
As soon as he leaves the room I start crying. I lied to him. It's not because i may or may not have feelings for him, it's because snow threatens to kill my family if i don’t win these games and I know I won't last the first day and I'm truly terrified.

(what evie doesn't know is that finnick knew all of tis and heard her crying and knew that snow would kill her family if she didn’t do what he wanted her to do, he overheard them when she had a meeting with him, but she doesn't know that he knows.)

A few hours later.  
Cinna wakes me up at dawn the next moring as i know we still have to travel to the actual arena even though it’s still in the capital  
When we get there he dresses me in the required clothes that say 4 on the shoulder we all have the same clothes in the arena but with different numbers.  
I’m shaking when he hugs me and i get in the tube that will send us up to the arena then once i’m in the countdown starts 

‘’20, 19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6 seconds to lance, 5,4,3,2,1’’  
Then it happens and i see the countdown on the screen that will play all of the deaths my arms is still a tiny bit saw from when we all got our trackers in so they can brought cast our whereabouts.

‘’ 30 seconds till starting time’’  
I quickly get a good look at so far what i can see of the arena at the arena of course the cornucopia is in the middle of a pool of water why wouldn’t it be after all finnick is the favourite.

five , four three two one

Then the buzzer finally sounds  
The 75th hunger games have officially begun.


	3. the first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three and four are the same chapter just split  
> chapter four will be out as soon as i can.

Chapter three  
I quickly dive into the water. I have been swimming ever since i could remember so i am pretty confident with it.  
Then i quickly make my way to the conicupa and there i see what's known as the blood bath talking place, people slaughtering others like animals and killing them and grabbing weapons and supplies like food water, etc  
I manage to grab a bow and arrow set and a bag of supplies i catch peeta and katniss grabbing a bow and a knife and her shooting at i think a older boy.  
There i see finnick with his trident and the gold bracelet on his wrist i see katniss aiming her arrow at him but pausing when she sees the bracelet, what so are the a team now, i’m so confused.  
I see someone creep up behind me i whip out my arrow and majjige to struck him but not before i feel a sharp cut in my left leg, as he falls to the ground i can see the bloody pile of blood from my leg and a knife.  
‘’Uhh’’ i scream as i try to stand up but fall to the ground in agony.  
As i fall i fell something creep up behind me fearing that it’s an enemy i try to grab my arrow but when i see it’s not i pause.  
‘’ finnick what are you doing go ’’  
‘’ evelyn stop i know what snow made you do and i can’t tell you the whole plan with him and the capital watching but we have allies come on i’ll help you’’  
‘’ finnick you do i can fight right but thanks’’  
‘’ i’m serious if you want to anony snow to come on’’ he pauses when i cry out in pain as i try to pull the knife out but can’t because it hurts it too much.  
‘’ here let me’’ he i close my mouth so i stop screaming and watch as he pulls the knife out when it’s out i quilty whimper but it hurts even more then before and the blood won’t stop  
‘’ thanks where are we going?’’ i say as i try to cover the blood.  
‘’ to the shore but can you walk? We just need to walk over to the beach via the rocks then we hide and make camp with our allies’’

‘’ yeah i’ll be fine’’ i say i know i can’t walk but i still have to in order to get to the camp  
‘’ are you sure i can help if you want?’’

‘’ i think i’ll be fine’’ i say as i’m getting up i put a brave face on to hide the pain 

I do end up making it to the sandy shore before the pain in my leg stars up again. But luckily at that time i’m not really fusing about it since the knife got pulled out by finnick, as much as i wish i knew it for sure he is actually a nice boy but even if i liked or had feelings for him i know it would never happen because he’s in love with annie and i mean its not even like i do like him  
Because at least at the moment i don’t.

I meet the rest of our allies and just as I expected not that it matters much, that I'm the youngest.  
Peeta and Katniss seem alright I guess but there is definitely something up with this relationship of theris a part of me doesn't even know if she even likes him. I mean whatever it's not really my place or business to say what I think.

The fog start a short time later and katniss is the first to notice it because when she does wake us up, its via her screams because the fog is poinisnes.  
We get up and quickly run away from the fog as peeta is still very weak since hiting the force field finnick carries him on his back while me and katniss run as fast as we can.  
It isn’t long before i can start to feel the fog on my legs and arms and i can feel them going numb hopefully we find a source of water soon because right now we all really need it


	4. really evie?

Chapter four.  
The fog is getting a lot worse and quicker then we thought before we know it the whole arear that thanks to Katniss we were in is covered in it. Us ourselves are covered in it from our necks to our toes despite the fact that we have shoes on our feet.  
Eventually we find that the fog has spared us leaving us alone when we finally find a small source of water.  
It really hurts to put ourselves in the water as our cuts from the fog are all pusy and gross  
But eventually we open up the cuts.  
Finnick though isn’t so lucky he is covered in the fog cuts and he looks really sick  
I can hear him groaning as me and Katniss gradilay rinse off in the water as we are no whear as covered in the cuts as the boys are.  
The next thing we do reallys annoys me  
Leaving Finnick who is really angry and grumpy to treat peeta. We gradily get him into the water and he slowly comes back to life.  
Finally after what feels like ages i give up  
‘’i get it but what about Finnick? He just saved your life ? fine if you won't bother then maybe i will’’  
I hear them sigh and eventually give in i guess i can be quite the boss of the group when i want to be.  
Getting him in the water is most definitely the hardest bit as he is so heavy and muscular wait did I just say that? Eventually we get him in the water but only halfway as his cuts still really hurt him.  
He is still groning when Katniss says that it's just his head that he needs to do and then he should be alright. How she says that makes me laugh a bit but then everybody starts staring at me so i stop.  
After he is finally done he slowly stops complaining he gradually starts to become more aware of his surroundings and then he looks at me directly  
‘’What is your problem finnick’’?  
‘’Nothing just wondering why you were laughing at me’’  
‘’Really i wasn’t laughing at you’’ i roll my eyes and look at him  
‘’What was that for?’’ he says as i slap him  
‘’Nothing’’ i say smiling at him  
‘’Why did you slap me’’  
‘’Cause you're really annoying you now that right?’  
‘’Maybe well not from you i barely know you’’’  
‘’Oh my god shut up finnick get some sleep you look like you could do with some that's for sure’’  
Finally he stops and goes to sleep as well as Katniss and peeta leaving me on first watch.  
Since that argument with finnick it really kind of reminded me of aquorig with a sibling i do know what it is like to have them  
I have a half brother and a step sister that are both older than me but anyway.  
I do end up drifting off to sleep at around the time that sunrise would be taking place in the capital as i can see the light coming back into the arena.  
As soon as i drift off i feel someone tap me on the shoulder. My first initial thought of who it is is finnick but apart of me knows that it’s not him because of how gentle the touch actually is. (As much as i most of the time hate him, i really wish that it was my brother even though he is super annoying, i haven't seen him in three or four years though) it turns out to be peeta though and he says that we have to move camp as i slowly stand up i notice that finnick is still alseap, no surprises there. I roll my eyes as i whisper to katniss  
‘’You know what wold be really great?’’ i asked her the smile forming on my face  
‘’What?’’ katniss gave me some kind of unimpressed look on her face that showed me that she wouldn't necessarily like my thinking or plan  
‘’What if we just left him hear to sleep so when he finally wake up’’ i said still looking at the sleeping finnick  
‘’That he dosn’t know where we are i would like to see him hunt that’s for sure’’ i finished with a little laugh  
I don’t know what katniss was expecting to hear but i could tell she liked my idea but didn’t want to agree that she did  
‘’Really um well interesting would you really abandon your district partener who just saved your life?’’ she aksed me  
‘’ maybe maybe not i don’t know technically we did save each other's life and beside’s it’s ridiculous how full of himself he is and not to mention rude’’ i snap at her whilst she gives me a look of ok i get it but just chill out.  
‘’ ok then evie but say you wouldn't happen to know what happens when his favourite weapon isn’t where he put it last’’ she says with a small grin on her face  
‘’Oh i really don’t know nor do i want to know knowing him it wouldn't end well but at the same time i would be curious to know what would happen’’ i say as i laugh  
‘’Anyway for the moment just let him sleep but unfortunately he is still coming with us sorry’’ katniss tells me.  
After about two hours later we are all up and moving, our weapons are either in our hand or strapped to out back like mine and katniss’s bow and arrows where's the boys are caring theirs in their hands  
We are slowly walking fighting off bugs and trees when he hear the cannon louderly go off 4 or 5 times announcing that that number of people are dead in day three.  
We will find out later tonight when they play it on the big capital screen as a tribute to those dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is probably really bad so sorry about that  
> i will update soon,  
> please comment on what you like and don't like about it so far and any ideas that i could use i really apperacte the feedback it makes me work better


	5. evie and finnick really?

Chapter five  
Evie’s POV,  
By night time there are three more deaths in the sky and we see the tiburtius to those dead the male morphing and both district 10 and nine along with bright from seven and woof from eight are dead leaving a short amount of people left including many carries. All i can think about is how only one of us can win and i want it to be finnick(what he’s cute ish) (evie stop cruising on him i i tell myself) god what is actually happening to me.  
I tell the rest of the group that I'm going to hunt for some food so i grab my bow and arrows because right now I really need to get away from Finnick washing his shirt in the water and stop staring at it.  
I walk off towards the left hand side rather then the right cause that’s the side he is at and i really don't want to talk to him when i’m particularly cruising on him (awkward)  
I see him look at me but I ignore him. I really can’t talk to a shirtless finnick odair. I mean it’s bad enough that I have a freaking crush on him! That’s it! I’m going for a walk that is until he decides to follow me (i mean finnick by the way )

Finnick’s POV,  
I’m rinsing my shirt in the cool cold water in the pond then I see Evie (from my district) walking off in the other direction. To me that’s odd what all i was doing was washing my shirt in the water oh well maybe she got lost.  
I realize that when i do catch up to her i still haven't put my shirt on and she’s starting (but trying not to ) at me  
‘’Um finnick’’ she says pointing to the shirt  
‘’Yeah’’ i ask  
‘’You might want to put the um shirt back on if you're coming huntting with me i wouldn't want you to get hurt again or say burned to a crisp’’ she adds with a laugh  
‘’What’s so funny i don’t get it?’’ i ask her  
‘’Nothing’’ she says  
That’s not true i can tell it has something to do with me and its annoying me that she won’t tell me what it is. I mean if it’s all to do with the shirt it makes no sense so it’s definitely about other stuff  
‘’Why are you following me anyway?’’ she akses as i put my shirt back on  
‘’Thought you may have gotten lost’’  
‘’Really that’s nice of year finnick considering i’m still alive right now and i saved you life once wait no twice now so’’  
‘’Hmmm sorry’’ (gosh she can be very cheeky sometimes and i barely know her)  
She laughs at me as she grabs an arrow from her pack on her back and raises her bow to an incoming bird above us and within seconds she’s shot it to the ground (wow she’s good i mean for a girl)  
‘’Nice job where did you learn to do that?’’ i ask her  
‘’Home well i lent it from my cousin but i haven't seen him for 5 or 6 years now so i guess i taught myself’’  
‘’Here’’ she says passing the dead bird to me  
‘’Ok?’’  
‘’Hey you know we should get back to base i would hate for everybody to be worried about me and start treating me like a child” she says in a snappy tone  
‘’But aren't you like 16 or something?’’ (now i’m confused how old is she anyway)  
‘’Really not you to everyone thinks i’m younger then what i actually am considering i’m quite tall for my age’’  
‘’So how old are you anyway’’  
‘’17 aren't you like 20?’’  
‘’Now i know how you feel i’m 21 but you just did that on purpose didn’t you?’’  
‘’What can i say it annoys me when people do it to me so i’m kidding finnick just chill out i’m sorry’’ she laughs and a small smile forms agarose her face  
(i don’t even think she has smiled this whole time well definitely not around me)  
‘’It’s fine but i think we should probably get back to camp now before we both get into trouble'’  
‘’Wow the great finnick odair getting into trouble wow i never knew that could ever happen’’ she laughs  
‘’Come on’’ I say as we walk back to where the others are.

Meanwhile  
District 2  
(now time for some cato ) 

Cato’s POV,  
I’m currently sitting at the kitchen table at home watching the 74th hunger games on tv why you might ask well manly because we have to and also because this year my little sister was picked for district four along with finnick odair.  
I remember i won my games 5 or 6 years prefoulsy i was pretty young but unfortunately not as young as finnick.  
As i’m watching the games suddenly i get a glimpse of evie and finnick  
Wait what is there something actually going on between them since when!  
(evie i say to myself what have you gotten yourself into)  
I can see her laughing and making jokes at him whilst he carries the bird that she shot with her arrow  
I know i haven't seen my sister since i won my games but wow she’s changed a lot i mean she’s like 17 now and she is so different to the 12 year old that i last saw all those years ago. Her black hair also is different, hang on when did she dye it dark brown? that’s new when we were kids everyone thought we were actually twins because she was my height and we have the same eyes and well did have the same blond curly like hair. But now she would probably be as tall as me if not maybe even taller.  
I shake my head as i see her flirting with finnick i knew it! She has a crush on him, i mean it’s kinda hard not for a girl too.  
As i’m watching the screen i suden;y pause when i see my phone light up from teh table next to me as i swipe up i see who it is, Marvel Hadder district one, a friend from the training academy and he won his games shortly after me 

Marvel- Hey cato what’s up are you free?  
Cato- hey yeah i guess just watching the games and my sister flirting with finnick odair pretty funny actually  
Marvel- really no way that’s so weird isn't she like 16 or something?  
(wow he really doesn't know my sister)  
Cato- no she’s 17 and i barely recognize her i mean she dyed her hair brown and she would probably be taller then me now  
Marvel- haha no way really? Probably didn’t want to be seen as your brother most likely  
Cato- yeah i don’t know maybe i haven't seen her since she was like twelfth anyway, hey what’s up  
Marvel- not much i guess but i have i’m currently in the capital, as later tonight there making me do an interview with caesar flickerman about my games so they can forget about the current ones. But i really don’t know what to say the last time i did an interview was years ago  
Cato- oh that sounds like fun i’m sure you’ll think of something well you better get ready then i’ll be sure to watch it in what a few hours  
Marvel- yep gog because don’t judge me or yell at me if i say something stupid  
Cato- i would never anyway i want to finish whating my sister currently hey if you get a chance see if you can watch some of it it’s pretty good plus the girl from 12 is really good like really good  
Marvel- thanks i’ll see if i can hey you woudn’t happen to have a crush now would you?  
Cato- No! Never anyway i got to go see you marv  
Marvel- uh cato please stop calling me that i’ll see you on tv then soon bye  
Cato- bye marvel 

I stop texing him and put my phone done as i start to re watch the games and some how i find myself falling alsleap only to hours later be woken up by the voice of caesar flickman’s and my best friend entering the stage

Evie’s POV  
Me and finnick eventually make it back to camp and regroup with the other and he takes first watch i finally close my eyes for a few minutes to only be woken by the loud voice of a massive screen in the arena and caesar flickman’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you that chapter sorry it took me a long time to write  
> i have a very special surprise planed for chapter 6 though and have nearly finished writing that chapter so that will be out soon


	6. a special interview/evie what is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a pick of a made up part in the story sorry after this chapter i'm skipping back to the games from the books

Chapter six  
Evie’s POV,  
The voice of caesar flickerman’s voice booms the screen but it isn’t someone i know or cato who he is interviewing so i’m not really that interested until i see the person’s face  
Oh seriously i think why him  
‘’Ladies and gentlemen, as a special break for our tributes fighting in the arena we have a very special interview tonight, and tonight only! ladies and gentlemen please welcome the one and only, Marvel hadder!”’’  
(Oh that's just great i think at seeing the voice and physically seeing my first ever crush take to the screen not only that but he is best friends with my brother they went to school together and are the same age only a year younger than finnick and three years older than me. I know that cato had a small crush on katniss when he first saw her fighting skills and actually met her but i still don’t know why i was actually crushing on marvel if cato found out well let’s just say that he wouldn't be happy at me. I was 10 years old when he won his games and i think that i just thought that he was so cool but at that time i was too young to understand what the whole reason of the games were, but still he was my first crush) it’s really funny i’ve actually never told anybody that not even my sister and definitely not cato i haven't seen him in so long anyway i hate to say i think i forgot what my brother looks like. The whole reason why he lives in district 2 not with me in 4 is because when he was nine they saw his potential and that one day he may win a game oneday so they send him off to train at the elite training centre in district 2 they never sent me so i guess i just taught myself to train. My parents when we would visit obsiuls showed their favorite toward him more then me but it made some kind of sense. I mean I was the youngest in the family and it’s very rare for a girl to win at a young age. Anyway  
I see marvel enter the stage wow he looks so much more grown up now wait how old now either 20 or 21 wow and he hasn’t changed a bit no i’m kidding of course he has  
He is dressed very similar to his interview outfit in which he won the games. Light blue and white shirt and brushed light brown hair and his sparkling green ideas. Wait did i seriously just say that oh my god not again please stop it evie he won't date you so stop crushing on marvel hadder! But i gotta say he does look even more cute now then he did when he won his games  
Stop! Evie stop crushing on him. I have to tell myself.  
‘’So marvel long time no see how are you?’’ caesar asks him  
(Oh god here we go this for me won’t end well)  
‘’ well caesar first of all things are alright i guess back in district one nothing much had changed i think’’ he says with a laugh  
‘’Oh all right then marvel but tell me any special girl back home well i imagine just by looking at you they all want you’’ (he’s right marvel is gorgeous evie stop it! You like finnick, don't you?)  
‘’Well there is one girl but i don’t think my best friend would approve of me dating her through’’  
(wait cato has a girlfriend wow so surprised there but who is it?)  
‘’ oh i see his girlfriend then is it’’?  
‘’No i mean not exactly it’s um it’s’’(what the heck does he actually have stage fright wow)  
‘’Yes’’  
Marvel takes a long breath and spits it out  
‘’Her name is abby and she is his step sister’’  
(No way really wow marvel have you even met her probably damm that makes me jealous)  
‘’Oh well cool marvel but i’m afraid our time is up anything you want to say to those fighting?’’  
‘’Yes actually, remember who the real enemy and finnick take care of her’’ he says as he nods whilst the guards lead him away  
(oh crap was that supposed to be from cato? Finnick doesn't even like me and now a message from my brother retelling him to look after me gee thanks cato)  
I watch as the others come over from where they were i see finnick rolling his eyes and i can’t stand the fact that cato told him to look after me seriously cato i’m 17. I can take care of myself alright. I roll my eyes looking at the screen thanks a lot cato there goes any chance i ever had with either of them.  
Finnick comes over and says  
‘’ well that was interesting i guess he must think you a little kid ha’’  
‘’Yeah well i’m not two and trained my whole life since my parents only cared about cato that’s why’’  
‘’Gee just chill’’  
‘’Finnick i get it ok but please just leave me alone’’ i say as i walk off towards the beach when i get there i find a spot to sit and i just let it all out as i cry where nobody’s watching me  
After ten minutes i realize that i’m not alone  
‘’ please go away finnick at least everybody loves you and wants to be with you and don’t treat you like a child’’ i snap  
Finnick sits down next to me but he dosn’t say anything until i do  
‘’I’m sorry about my brother it’s my parents they never take any notice of me and when they do its only cause cato says something so they didn’t care when i got picked but i’m sorry for making you look like an idiot i’m so sorry’’

‘’It’s alright snow did some things to me that i wish he haddend at a young age so i know the feeling’’

‘’God finnick i’m so sorry i didn’t realize it was that bad for you’’

‘’ it’s fine evie’’  
(Hang on evie when did that happen) 

‘’ i wish there was some way i cold see if my family and gale was safe’’

‘’Yeah i wish i knew annie was safe’’  
‘’ yeah’’

‘’ wait is gale like your boyfriend?’’he aks  
‘’ i wish no he is my cousin but i admit i like him a lot’’  
‘’Yeah i like annie’’  
I don’t know what comes over me but i say it  
‘’If cato heard he would never talk to me again but do you want to know a secret finn i mean finnick’’  
‘’I guess’’  
‘’ um well please don’t laugh at me but You know Marvel this is something i’ve never told anyone but my first ever crush was on him’’ (damn i think now the whole world knows and cato’s going to kill me if i’m not already dead )  
‘’No way really wow nice way to tell the family nah just kidding’’ he says as he looks at me and i look at him i’m the first one to break the silence well nearly  
‘’ you know finnick call me crazy but i was falling for someone else to’’ i say with a smile  
‘’Oh yeah who?’’  
‘’ it doesn't matter’’  
‘’Tell me!”’  
‘’Fine it was you i’m sorry but you're pretty attractive and i mean it really not faking it’’  
‘’ oh um ok’’  
‘’I’m sorry i know you love annie i’m sorry i should go’’ but before i stand up he pulls me back down what’s happening to me? I'm in love with finnick but i can’t kiss him can i?  
I look into his eyes before (evie stop it!) I find my lips finding him and without thinking it or even playing it I kiss him. I break away before he grabs my hand/arm and kisses me back.

What the heck am i doing kissing finnick odair my first kiss actually but this feels so real  
I’m the one who breaks away and unclips our arms 

‘’Wow i’m so sorry finnick we really should go back to base come on’’  
‘’Yeah evie what was?’’ he says with a grin and i grin back at him  
‘’Nobody can know finnick’’ i say  
‘’Wouldn't dream of telling our little thing’’ he laughs  
‘’Shut up anyone asks i went to find food and got lost and you found me ok’’  
‘’Since when did you become the boss um last i checked i’m older then you’’  
‘’Fine you say then’’  
‘’sure ‘’  
I look at him even though i’m tying not to what the hell did i just do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song to play whilst reading this one or after is halo by Beyoncé or crave you by flight facilites

Chapter seven   
(consequences)

I still can’t get over the fact that I kissed finnick. What was I actually thinking? Peeta and katniss don’t know and as far as i know it will stay that way.  
Finnick and me still aren’t talking to each other since the kiss and i think that katniss knows something is up   
‘’Hey evie do you and Finnick want to go find some food?’’ she asked us   
I see finnick get up and walk away i shake my head  
‘’Um no thanks’’  
‘’What’s up with him’’  
‘’Um uh it’s kinda complicated’’  
‘’What did you do to to him’’  
‘’Um i can’t say’’  
‘’Evie i promise i won’t tell but it sounds pretty bad’’  
‘’Fine i’ll tell you without any boys around’’  
‘’Fair enough i’m getting a bit sick of them anyway peeta went off with finnick anyway so it’s just us girls’’  
‘’Phew um i did something thats why he is staying away from me’’  
‘’So what did you do?’’  
‘’I was sad and he was contending e and well i sort of kissed him i guess’’  
‘’You what?! No way did he kiss you back?’’  
‘’Um yeah he did’’  
‘’Wow evie wow’’  
‘’Please stop my head hurts from it ok can we please do something that isn’t talking about boys?’’  
‘’Sure wanna come hunting with me oh wait they did’’ she says as finnick and peeta make their way back with a fish in their hand 

‘’Oh crap please excuse me i um have something to um do’’ i say as i see the boys with their fish but katniss grabs me by my shoulder 

‘’Evie you know that you have to talk to him at some point right’’ then he cuts in   
‘’Why it’s no like it has anything to do with you katniss’’ finnick says grabbing me and leading me off   
‘’Evie you know that no-one can know right?’’  
‘’Yes i do but now the whole panem knows about our kiss finnick so i really don’t know what you expect me to say or do’’  
‘’ i don’t expect you to do anything but just keep it between us alright’’  
‘’Yeah sure because that's just what you're saying that the kiss meant nothing to you cause you've probably had so many you lost count i mean what i’m trying to say is that you turned out to be the person that i thought you were before i even met you so much for me thinking you were an actual nice guy! Arrogant, mean and full of himself, god finnick i cant talk to you right now so please you've done more than enough to to uhh finnick!’’  
''Evie that's not what i'm saying evie! please can we just talk i'm sorry''  
but i'm already elsehwere well that is until he finds me   
''what did you come to show off about how many girls that you kissed well i dont want to hear it finnick at least people acually kiss you i hav enever even had a kiss or had someone kiss me before and then to have that person act like it didn't matter hurts finnick i get that i mean nothing to you but you acually ment somthing that i have never felt before to me so yeah i'm totally in the mood for talking with you!'' i say as i can feel tears coming down my face   
''look evie what that was your first kiss?''  
''go away finnick'' i turn my back on him i acually thought that he was someone that i could call my friend but i guess i was so wrong i should have known better.  
''i'm sorry Evie i am''  
''ok good for you i just wish that i wasn't so stupid to kiss you even though i really wanted to because i liked you a lot and i thought that you were nice to me''

i say to him but i dont turn around at least that is until i hear a screaming sound coming from where peeta and katniss are and i then see that peeta had gotten badley stabed by a monkey but not any monkey the monkeys. the muts that the capital created which means that they are going to kill all of us if we dont run

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that took me so long i just needed to read/watch catching fire again and i still am so i can get some more ideas/imfo   
> next chapter will be up soon i promise 
> 
> also just wondering i have an image/some gifs i wanted to put in how do you do that? just wondering sorry   
> sorry about the spelling i'm a really bad speller


	8. photo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these are what my characters look like

**Marvel** before and after . 

**Cato** before and after 

**Evie** before and after 

**finnick odair** before and after 


	9. chapater nine

Chapter eight   
Evie’s POV,  
‘’Finnick this is all your fault’’ i say as i grab my arrows and shoot a monkey through the eye   
‘’My fault! How is it my fault you were the one who kissed me’’  
‘’Yeah only because i had a bloody crush one you for no bloody reason finnick but it’s not like you would get it’’ i shot the monkey that was bitting his arm  
‘’Thank you’’  
‘’whatever i think katniss wants me so just don’t talk to me alright?’’  
‘’Fine by me unless we both die’’  
‘’Evie, finnick come on we found the beach and freshwater for us to drink’’ Katniss calls to us. Which honesty is a good thing cause this fight between us was far from over.  
The monkey mutts have finally stopped following us which is a relfie because i was not going to save finnick’s life again. Look, I don't even know why i kissed him. I still like my brother’s best friend but now the whole of panem including cato know that. I want them to think that I kissed finnick because i liked him but I think that they must think that i did it for sponsor’s because so far katniss is the only one who has gotten anything from sponsors which is saying that this whole thing with finnick to them is fake. But i don't think it is. But then again what would I know.  
‘’Hey what's going on with you and finnick’’ someone says to me   
‘’Huh?’’ i say as she clicks in my face   
‘’Oh hey katniss what's up’’ i awkwardly say   
‘’Not much but i was actually talking to you before you started starting at the sky or dome really’’  
‘’Oh right sorry i zoned out i guess sorry’’  
‘’Its fine just answer the question so what's going on with you and finnick?’’  
‘’Honestly i have no idea i dont even know what i was thinking about kissing him it was so stupid and all because i find well found him very adtrrative and thought that he acually cared about it but you know what everyone is acting like what i did was stupid that strating from the fact that i have feelings for my brother’s best friend which no im not saying out loud cause cato probably hates me so much right now and i dont know what is happing to me i was upset and angry when i kissed him but now i dont want to ever see him again but then a part of me wishes that he liked me back which no he dosne’t but i know what i did was so stupid and i am so emabered about it. And now because of that kiss not only have i lost my sponsors i mean if i even had any but now he has as well because everyone knows his secrets and what snow made him do. But he loves annie i stupidly forgot that i really don't even know what i was thinking when i kissed him. But he kissed me back which makes it so much worse’’ i tell her taking a large breath once i’ve finished getting all of that out of my mouth   
‘’Wow that's um a lot of stuff going on between you then’’ katniss tells me   
‘’You think huh’’   
‘’Guys i think i hear something coming from the bush’’ i hear finnick’s voice   
‘’Um i think i need a drink give me a second would you?’’ i say but not before i bumped into finnick and as i try to walk off he grabs me and tells me to come one.


	10. chapter ten

chapter ten 

Finnick grabs my hand quite roughly almost as if he doesn't want me to run away from him or something   
‘’Johania?’’ I hear finnick call out for the girl from district seven jugging by and I think that's her name?  
‘’Finnick is that you’’ once again these guys are yelling at each other. I’m getting the impression that it isn’t them just knowing each other’s name they know each other. I don't know how maybe from all the years of metiong tributes together and getting to catch up or maybe once again it’s something else.

I’m snapped out of my thought when she must have been talking to him and somehow he got her out of the bush that she must have been stuck in. but then i ideamaly notice something, the something is that she is covered in thick red blood all over and it’s not hers.   
‘’ i lost them finnick all three of them because of that stupid light feld blight went down first then the district three people and i was the lucky one not that i mind i’m just saying its not my fault’’ 

‘’It’s ok you're safe at least’’  
‘’You think, well look at this (she points to the thick red blood that she's covered in) its all his fault snow stupidly decided that raining sticky hot red blood from the other dead tributes over us after the fog and right before the monkeys was a good thing. I mean what is wrong with him, actually nevermind i know what is wrong with him and i want to kill him already curse you snow!’’  
Finnick then hugs her as if to stop her from screaming more but as always has obviously forgotten that i'm right next to him. Well that it until she brings me up   
‘’Um who is that?’’ she says pointing her left hand at me. I’m just she is not treating me like i’m invisale at least  
‘’Oh this (he says pointing at me ) is Evie craiter she is my district partner duh and she seems to have a very interesting family/love life’’ he adds with a laugh 

‘’Finnick why you little as*****

‘’What i’m just saying i mean its true in a way. I mean your brother was born in district four but then got moved to two at a young age because they believed he had the patentcal to win the hunger games and he did. Your brother’s best friend i don't know how but as you told me you guys met and started hanging out together a lot and over a summer became very close without him knowing. But then something happened when he won his games teh following year he wouldn't go anywhere near you most likely due to the fact that your best friends sister was reaped that year and he killed her and not in a very nice way so i mean in a way he was doing you a favour and you havn’t seen each other since. And then after you ranted to me you kissed me which i mean fine whatever but really’’

‘’Hey finnick i only told you that stuff not for the whole country to hear plus how did you know about me and (Taking a deep breath) Marvel hanging out? it’s not like you even knew me then?’’   
‘’I used to see you around at school a few times i knew who you were due to your then hair color because you looked just like your brother and i near that you never had the full attention of your parents that you deserved due to the fact that during school sometimes i would see you looking quite lonely and after school looking really upset. Not to mention you hated the media and interviews that cato did. I’m guessing that was until he brought marvel to visit with him for the first time i don't know the whole story but i remember that i heard you talking to a friends of yours the one that he later killed that your brothers best friend was saying for a week and that he was so nice he really cheered you up that is until he won his games, i didn't see you at school for ages not that i had ever introduced myself probably due to the fact that i was about to finish and you probably thought if me as some self conceived person and popular kid’’

‘’Wow finnick what did you like to stalk me or something? whilst you were with annie or something cause i mean i knew who you were i mean not kidding everybody did you won your games at freaking forteen a few year after marvel and cato, but you did get one thing right though about marvel i vowed never to speak to him again after lucy was killed i would never forgive him. I knew what he was going through and why he did it but I know that they were the last two standing and he did what he had to do to get home but it still hurt. I refused to even look at him or my brother for a very long time because of it. My parents didn't really care; they were happy for their favourite child’s best friend once again. Finnick, you were right. I was never the favourite child mainly because they said that they only ever wanted two boys so that they could both become victors like Gloss and cashmere from district one. So when i was born they were pretty upset that's why when cato was offered a spot in district 2 they immediately jumped on it and my father moved with him within a week and my mother had to stay with me. That's why i changed my last name to craiter because i didn't want people to know my story’’ all that i just told them and know the whole of panem that is 100% true. I hate to imagine what cato is thinking right now.

I think johana must be finding this very annoying because she straight away changes the topic just as katniss and peeta walk over to us   
‘’Look i don't care about all of that or whatever that just was you to really need to sort out whatever is going on between you to and soon cause only won person can win these games you know that otherwise you to are dumb to think that the both of you will make it out of here alive

All i wanted to say was beete’s last words were to stay away from the lighting tree at midnight and to foil wire it before hand i don't know what the heck he means but he wanted me to tell you guys because he said that finnick would know what he meant by that’’  
I see katniss is wrapping a bandage that she must have gotten form a sponsor over peeta’s badly hurt leg and she nods telling him the plan

I know i should help johana so i offer to help her by cleaning the blood of her and her axe witch by the way is her favourite weapon  
Finnick nods as he grabs his spear to get some food for me and johana whilst i give her a hand as much as she hates me doing it i think i actually heard her say thank you i mean after she ranted about whatever the thing between me and finnick was

‘’So you and odair since when? Oh that's right you like him but he dosn’t like you back is that what the issue is? Oh is it the fact that you actually have feelings for your brothers best friend who i just heard murderd you best friend in his games. Wow your life is seriously messed up but anyway i was imprest that you stood up for yourself you have a firsty attitude sometimes and i like it’ she says as i grab her hand to pull her up   
‘’Thanks yeah i come from a family of victors and boys so i had to learn somehow i guess’’

‘’Yeah anyway come on dont want the boys to kill themselves now do we’’  
‘’Um johana i was just wondering you seem to know finnick so well so my question is there something going on between you to i dont mind if there is honestly?’’  
‘’What you thought there was something between me and odair ha thats funny no way literary just friends nothing more right finnick?’’ she shout somehow as if he was listing he nods back with a thumbs up at us   
‘’See?’’ she says   
‘’Yeah now whats the plan?’’ i say

She tells us that at arround 11:30 that we will wire the tree and stay as far as we can away from it if before that we hear canons then we ha e to shoot each other as horrible as it is there is only one winner.   
Just like how marvel won his games by killing my only friend who understood me and liked me for who i was not because of my family and brothers fame and its because of these stupid games and snow its not Marvels faut he did what he had to do to life and i treated him like dirt after i had know idea what he was going threw he stoped talking to me because he didnt want to hurt me more. Wait did marvel like me like i think i like him? No its not true i was his brothers little annoying sister he hated me and only became friends with me because i was his best friends sister but if he hated me he wouldn’t have stayed away from me after lucy’s death would he? Oh my god do i have feelings for Marvel hadder aka cato’s best friend oh no


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11 (]  
(Flashback/dream)  
‘’Cato really oh my gosh HI’’ i scream my at my brother i haven't seen him since in ages

‘’Ev chill no need to yell at me’’

‘’You're so rude’’ i say as we hug then i notice that he isn’t alone   
‘’Oh i’m sorry i didn’t realize that you wern’t alone sorry cato’’  
‘’Its fine besides it’s about time that you two met anyway Evie this is Marvel hadder Marvel (marv) this is Evie craiter tecenoly Evie hadley and yes she is my sister’’

Me and marvel look at each other at that point i was around 10 or 11 and he was so much taller than me but his eyes there always something about his eyes 

‘’Hey i’m Marvel’’ he says 

‘’Yeah Hi i’m um evie it’s nice to meet you’’

‘’You two so evie what do you want to do?’’

‘’You know what i don't know so how about you choice i mean i could always show you around if you want oir whatever you want?’’ 

‘’Sure why don't you show me around then evie i love the beach’’

Suddenly the image changes to black and cato is screaming and clutching his chest as its full of thick red blood 

‘’Evie please help me’’

‘’Cato! Stay with me please cato don’t leave me’’

(End of flashback/dream)  
I wake up soon after sunset and find that I was awoken by johana. I sigh although my dream just then was a meremory that toward the end was more like a nightmare almost as if cato was hurt and he was calling out for me. I was upset because it honestly felt like i was back home and if the hunger games never happened and i was with my brother who I miss so much.

‘’Evie come on it's nearly ten you slept for like 4 hours ‘’ johana snaps at me 

‘’Wait what oh shoot i’m so sorry we is everybody?’’

‘’Getting ready to wire the tree dumbdumb so quick unless you want to be a murdered by the brother and sister from one or b lets see die didn’t think so now come on this is me being nice i said come on already’’ 

‘’All right i’m coming’’ she doesn't seem to trust me so she grabs me and drags me off to the others are and from then we finally get ready for the long night ahead of us.

Half an hour later   
‘’Why you little b***h’’ the girl from district one shouts at me as she throws something at my chest i just fell it cut my chest and i fall to the ground but not before i fell a shark cutting from my wurst and i notice that johana has taken my tracker out of my hand. Thank you, I think? I don't know?

Before i fall to the ground i stab my arrow into her chest and she falls to the ground dead and bloody.  
I see the other district one boy on the ground as well. Johana must have killed him.  
The last thing that i remember before i black out is katniss standing at the tree with finnick screaming for her to ‘’remember who the real enemy is’’ and then the lightning striking the tree and katniss shouting the force feld and being pushed back and the whole arena in bright orange flames… and knocks me out

The next thing I know is that I wake up with all these wires around me. I look around and see that I have all these cuts on my legs and burns on my arm. Just as i’m about to doze off i hear somebody say my name and it sounds really familiar. The person sees that i’m awake and takes the mask off my face and tells me to calm down 

‘’Evie calm down it’s alright i’m here and i won’t leave you’’  
‘’Cato? Is it really you are you really hear?’’  
‘’Yes evie look at me i’m right here look at me you're ok’’  
Its my brother and i know that because when i hug him and start crying he doesn't flinch he just lets me cry on his shoulder as he pulls my hair back  
‘’Shhh it’s ok let it out i have got you you're alright’’  
‘’Cato what have i done everybody hates me you hate me and there dead because of me’’  
‘’Listen to me evie now they aren't dead look at me i promise you when your ready when can talk about it alright beside you seem to have a bit of a cheer squad ‘’  
For some unknown reason that makes me cry an cato says that he's sorry

‘’Its fine you just sound a bit like finnick that's all’’  
‘’Sorry i feel like i should introduce to the gang now but if you want to wait we can wait if you want i don't mind i just thought i should warn you who is involved with this so you don't kill me now and not when you meet them alright?’’  
‘’Cato why would i kill you just do it already alright i don’t really care so can you please just do it already? That would help’’

‘’Fine you asked but please dont kill me it's not exaclty my fault he wanted to help alright’’

He? I was confused for a minute until i relised who he ment and as i thought as i was exactly right as cato took my left hand and opened the door there stood none other then Marvel hadder 

Oh great well things just got interesting


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12   
‘’Cato what the hell is this why is he (pointing at Marvel) doing here?’’  
‘’Evie just let him he is on your side trust me’’

‘’Why should I? He's the reason Lucy's dead so no do not tell me to trust him. Look i get he did what he had to but she was my best friend and you killed her’’ 

‘’Evie calm down otherwise you’ll hurt yourself more i mean your stitches'’  
‘’Cato really not helping’’

Suddenly the voice of a young boy enters the room and he looks just like marvel did at his age   
‘’Marvel ari told me to tell you that she wants you’’

‘’Coming just give me two seconds Daniel alright gosh go show’’

‘’What the heck is going on where am i exactly cato?’’

But it isn’t cato that answers him its my long lost cousin none other then gale hawthorn 

‘’District thirteen were at at war against the capitol and snow there is a district 13 after all but me and katniss (he says grabbing her hand and she snuggles up to him) (interesting are they dating now?) have no district 12 thanks to the capitol. But our families are safe at least’’

‘’ what so where are petta, johanna and finnick Cato what’s going on you told me that they weren't dead cato please tell me what happend?’’  
‘’Evie’’  
‘’Cato please tell me what is going on’’’ i don't need to be told the whole story but i can tell something bad has happened   
‘’Evie i’m so sorry we were trying to get him but when the feid destroyed the arena we coudn’t find him’’  
‘’What! No how could you i was never meant to live it was meant to be him why’’ tears are starting to fall down my face and cato grabs me   
‘’Evie i am sorry i am if it helps he is not dead but’’  
‘’But what?’’ i snap at him  
‘’The capital has him and peeta’’   
‘’No cato no’’ I start to cry again and within seconds i’m crying into his arms and my brother leads me out of the room and just lets me cry and drench his shirt with tears. Even as i’m crying my brother comforts me by telling me that it's alright and that we are going to fix it. I want to believe it but i know that right now he is just saying that to help me.

‘’Shhh i know evie we will get him back i promise’’

Once i finally calm down he takes me back into the room i apologize for my reaction but haymitch (district 12) mentor says its fine and that katniss was worse 

I realize that i need to apologise to marvel it was the wrong thing to do 

‘’Hey Marvel can i talk to you for a sec?’’ he nods and i lead him out of the room 

‘’I um (oh gosh he is so much taller but i’m up to his neck compared to when we first met) i’m sorry for the way that i acted early i was stupid i   
havn’t seen you in ages and i you did what you had to do to come home and i’m so sorry for being so mean to you, its nice to see you again  
Marvel’’ i say and just as i’m about to walk away after he nods i feel his arm grab my wrist and then   
‘’Marvel i said i was sorry what are you doing please i never ment to hurt you’’  
‘’I know and i’m not hurting you i’m doing this see?’’  
He says at first i’m really confused on what he is about to before he does it   
He then.. Kisses me and for the first time i dont flinch i start kissing him back like how much i have wanted to all this time 

Oh god i’m in love with my brothers best friend and finnick could be dead because of me or in deep trouble with snow i need to do something   
That is before i find myself kissing Marvel and not wanting to stop….

End book one

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will hopefully be out this friday or early weekend (aus time) but hope to have more once school finishes in december  
> hope its alright and sorry i'm not the best speller
> 
> sorry hopefully it's not terrible


End file.
